


Un jugador mas

by GigiBlue



Category: House of Cards (US TV), The Fall (2006), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiBlue/pseuds/GigiBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank odia las sorpresas y esta es una que no esperaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jugador mas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este es mi primer fanfic sobre Stella y Frank. El único motivo por el que me anime a escribirlo es porque no encontraba crossovers de ellos. Ambos son personajes tan dominantes e inteligentes creo que es una pareja de las que se pueden hacer grandes relatos. Pueden dejar su opinión para ir encaminando la historia  
> PD: Se ubicaría en la segunda temporada de House of cards  
> Saludos y buena lectura!

El pasillo al despacho esta extrañamente desierto, solo hay unos cuantos secretarios dando vuelta. Después del revuelo por la muerte de Russo la gente anda más cautelosa en la casa blanca.  
Frank camina en silencio al despacho del presidente. Le sorprende que Linda no lo reciba en la entrada, seguramente lo llamaron para poder discutir a los próximos candidatos para el puesto de Russo. La casa blanca no espera, piensa Frank. Pero el cuenta con eso.  
Se acerca y toca la puerta  
Walker: Pasa Frank  
Frank abre la puerta, entra y escanea disimuladamente la sala.  
F: Lo siento Señor, tuve que organizar a la prensa después del comunicado de la muerte de Russo.  
El presidente se acerca para saludarlo. Frank le da un apretón de manos.  
W: toma asiento  
Saluda a Linda y toma asiento al lado de ella  
F: Para que me necesitaba Señor ?  
W: bueno Frank estamos en un momento delicado el frente esta siendo duramente criticado, la muerte de Russo puede perjudicarnos más de lo que creemos.  
Linda: Creemos que es un asunto que debemos tomar con mucha delicadeza y debe ser lo más claro posible para que la prensa no se nos venga encima  
F: pero señor el suicidio de Russo ya esta aclarado, es un asunto muy delicado no debemos revolver  
W: Frank necesitamos que la prensa no nos persiga más por el asunto de Russo, debemos ofrecerle todas las evidencias claras para que se terminen las especulaciones.  
L: Frank lo que el presidente quiere decir es que abriremos una investigación sobre la muerte de Peter. Debemos dejar esto lo más claro posible sino perderemos el apoyo en el congreso.  
F: Linda si abrimos una nueva investigación los medios no nos dejarán en paz, los hijos de Russo y Christina estarán en la mira, debemos pensar en su imagen.  
Frank mira al presidente tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.  
W: Si no lo hacemos ahora, el caso de Russo será un grano en el trasero en toda nuestra campaña.  
Frank no encuentra forma de convencerlos, si abren una investigación pone en peligro su puesto y prestigio. Jamás se darían cuenta que fue el, pero el mero hecho de que se den cuenta que no fue un suicidio complicaría las cosas y haría el hoyo más grande. Así que sin otra alternativa utiliza su último recurso. "Si no puedes con ellos únete a ellos" pero de manera discreta sin levantar sospechas.  
F: Señor me opongo firmemente a esta decisión  
W: Frank esta decisión ya esta tomada, queríamos tu opinión por que tu eras el más cercano a Russo y dirigiste su campaña.  
F: aprecio que me hayan incluido en la discusión señor pero si la investigación va a realizarse quiero que me deje dirigirla  
Quiero poder estar al tanto, como usted ya dijo fui el más cercano a Russo, dirigí su campaña me gustaría dirigir esto también.  
W: me parece bien, gracias por tu apoyo y tu compromiso.  
L: gracias Frank. Linda asiente dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora  
F: Linda debemos armar el mejor equipo de investigación para esto, deben ser confiables y eficientes, sin el servicio secreto. Quiero armar un equipo externo debe ser confidencial sin filtraciones.  
L: Frank ya tenemos un equipo organizado  
Frank queda incrédulo  
Suena el teléfono, Linda se levanta y atiende.  
Frank mira fijamente al presidente. F: creí que tendría algún poder de decisión sobre esto.  
W: Frank no quiero que pienses que no tomo en cuenta tu opinión, pero este es un problema que debemos eliminar antes de que se haga más grande.  
Linda se acerca y le susurra al presidente  
L: Señor ya llego  
W: que pase  
La ira comienza a llenar su cuerpo pero aun conserva su cara protocolar. Si hay algo que Frank Underwood odia son las cosas que no puede predecir.  
W: Espero que no te moleste pero organice una reunión con una persona de mi confianza que estará dirigiendo la investigación, puedes quedarte Frank y así podrás estar al tanto de todo.

Frank de sentado de espaldas a la entrada escucha el sonido de la puerta, en menos de un segundo pasan por su mente una infinidad de nombres de quien es el maldito que pusieron a cargo de la investigación. Pero no le importa el nombre, el que sea lo hará caer, demasiados jugadores para un juego.  
Esta vez no me dejaran al margen, piensa , cuando percibe que los pasos son de tacones, golpes limpios contra la madera, como si pisara con fuerza. Observa al presidente y ve que se levanta como un resorte, escondiendo una leve sonrisa en los ojos. Cuando se levanta de su asiento aún de espaldas siente un aroma, es fuerte, intenso, pero leve, como si estuviera repartido en el aire en pequeñas partículas. Siente como la mujer pasa por su lado derecho sin tocarlo y el presidente se acerca lentamente con una sonrisa familiar

Desde su ángulo sólo puede verla de espaldas, es rubia estatura baja, delgada. Desprende una esencia dominante, que Frank percibió desde que entró.  
Lleva puesto una pollera tubo negra, una camisa holgada de gasa color beige y unos tacones de 10 cm del mismo color.  
El presidente con una sonrisa en los ojos estrecha su mano más tiempo del debido  
W: Stella, cómo estás?  
Stella: Señor vine en cuanto pude.  
Aun de espaldas Frank sabe que es atractiva, a pesar de tener la vista privilegiada de su trasero, lo percibe en la forma que el presidente se paró con cara de idiota. Frank por primera vez en mucho tiempo se siente intrigado.  
La rubia comienza a girarse para saludarlo y Frank siente un hormigueo en su nuca, sin entender porque siente tanta curiosidad por está mujer, debe ser por el hecho de que el hombre mas poderoso de la nación casi le besa los pies cuando entro en la sala.  
W: Quiero presentarte a Francis Underwood nuestro vicepresidente.  
La rubia se gira completamente es una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, ojos extremadamente azules, piel clara, sus rasgos podrían ser totalmente angelicales pero lo que más le sorprende es que son desafiantes y fuertes Es atractiva mas de lo que imagino, descomunal.  
W: Frank ella la Detective Superintendente Stella Gibson  
Estrechan las mano y cruzan las miradas podría jurar que sintió como la electricidad paso por sus manos como si dos polos opuestos chocaran  
Sus ojos celestes lo estudian, lo sabe por qué es exactamente lo que el esta haciendo ahora.  
F: Es un placer detective  
Está unos 30 cm de Frank, pero el percibe su aroma como si estuviese sobre ella y ahora que la mira de frente es aún más intenso.  
Sus miradas se sostiene por un momento más largo del protocolar. Frank lo tomo como un desafío y no baja la mirada.  
S: Igualmente Señor Underwood  
Pero el movimiento de su boca y el sonido que proviene de ella lo toma por sorpresa y sin darse cuenta desvía la mirada para ver como esos labios pronuncian su apellido.  
El presidente se acerca a ella, le presenta a Linda y le ofrece un asiento. Luego de los saludos protocolares se sientan para definir los pasos de la investigación.


End file.
